


Abnormal Tendencies

by MicahKen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gore, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicahKen/pseuds/MicahKen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abnormal Tendencies is a love story about the relationship between Jean Kirstein(24) and Marco Bott(25) in modern Chicago. At the time, there is a murderer killing prostitutes within the city. The main question is, who really is the culprit? Keep reading to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal Tendencies

He sank the freshly-sharpened blade into the woman’s neck, sinking deeply into her flesh. Blood gushed out of her open mouth, like a waterfall. The killer’s mouth formed a smirk of pleasure and his eyes were opened wide, mocking the woman who lay under him. The woman’s eyes went blank after twitching for a few moments and her fists unfurled. She lay in a pool of her own blood, illuminated by the light of the glaring moon. The killer stood from his crouched position and outstretched his arms towards the dark sky, to the stars. He peered up at the bright red covering his shaking hands. He began to laugh, first quietly and then slowly louder and louder. Carefully, he bent down and pulled out the thin knife, enjoying the smooth feeling of his knife rubbing the woman’s pulpy insides. His breathing was slow and labored as he drove the knife down into the dead body, over and over, in her chest and stomach. Once he was done, he pulled a small rag out of his pocket and cleaned the knife. He wiped every possible surface to make sure his fingerprints had all disappeared. Afterwards, he stuck the knife in his belt loop and walked off in the opposite direction he had come from. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever looked at something for so long, that it becomes burned into your mind and you can’t get it to go away? 

It’s like looking into a bright light and every time you blink, you see splotches of white. 

I’ve been working at this shop for 6 months. 6 whole months. I see this guy, every single Wednesday evening, coming into the shop, browsing for a while, and buying one single book. Sometimes I ring it up for him, and other times I stay in the back, watching. Most of the time it’s the latter. 

For a while he was always wearing a long, red coat, but now he wears t-shirts and black jeans. His hair is light brown, like his eyes, and he has an undercut. His nose is small and pointy and his mouth always seems to be set in a smirk. He takes his time most days. Usually he takes out about 5 books and ends up picking a completely different one. I’ve only talked to him 4 times. Once about the price of a specific book and the other times about the locations of various books. I can’t get him out of my head. 

“Marco, close up shop for me, would you?” The store manager asked, tossing me the keys from across the room.   
“No problem, ma’am.” I replied politely, grasping the key ring in my palm. She was dressed up, wearing a pink satin dress and matching pink heels. I think she had mentioned something to me a little while ago about a dinner party? Whatever, it didn’t really matter anyway. 

I glanced up at the clock. 7: 25, the shop closed at 8. I made my way behind the counter and sat down in the cushy chair. A moment or so after, the bells in the front of the store rang, signaling a customer. I peered up from my cell phone and watched the man flit through the isles. It was him. I hadn’t even realized that it was Wednesday. He went to the same section as usual, the one with all of the books on psychology and sociology. He stood there for a while, until it was 7:55. As I opened my mouth to tell him the shop was closing soon, he began to make his way to the checkout counter. He was carrying a large hardcover book under his left arm. He placed it onto the linoleum counter. As I scanned it, I realized what an expensive book it was. 45 dollars to be exact. He handed me a 50 and I put it into the cash register, getting his change. My fingertips touched his hand for a split second when I gave him his change. He smiled at me and grabbed the book, giving me a quick wave before exiting out the door. I plopped down into the chair, my heart beating fast. A minute later, I closed up shop, turning off all of the lights and locking the heavy wooden door behind me. 

The sun was in the process of setting and the air was warm, almost kissing my skin. I walked along the sidewalk, my hands resting in the deep pockets of my shorts. My apartment was exactly 11 blocks from the bookstore. I only passed a few people on my way back, a woman rushing in the opposite direction and an old man sitting on a park bench, possibly homeless. Now the third person caught my attention. He was shrouded in a large black coat with long black slacks and a black hat shadowing over his face. All black. He tipped his hat at me as he walked, passing me quickly. I froze in my spot as I turned around and stared as he rushed off. Something about him seemed quite familiar but I couldn’t exactly figure out why. 

I continued down the street, as the wind started to pick up. It blew my choppy, black hair over my eyes and I repeatedly swept it back behind my ear. I made a left turn, and turned into the dirty alleyway I always passed through. The space was narrow and littered with cigarettes, pressed between two old office building. I walked slowly, my hands in my pockets, one of them resting on the pepper spray I always carried with me. I froze where I was. Slowly, I turned my head to the left. Propped against the wall was a woman’s body, coated in blood. Her eyes were still open, it was almost as if she was staring up at the stars. She obviously wasn’t. I backed away, taking in the morbid sight. Her hair was strawberry blonde and she was wearing a short, aqua-marine dress. I didn’t want to make any assumptions, but my guess was that she had been a prostitute. Then, I suddenly realized what would happen if someone saw me here, standing in front of this dead body. I ran away from the spot and hurried to my apartment on the next block. 

It was a shitty building, but it was all I could afford with the job I had and the minimal help from my parents. I made my way to the third floor, quickly unlocking the heavy metal door with my key. I tossed my bag onto the couch and I began to pace, one hand on my forehead, the other on my hip. When I was stressed out, I continuously talked to myself.   
“What the fuck did I just see? What the actual fuck was that? I mean I know what it was, but..why was it there? In the alleyway? I’ve never seen a dead body before. Holy shit..I just saw a dead body. I didn’t know it would look so...dead? I should’ve called the police. I should call them right now!” I went to take my phone out of my bag but I paused.  
“What if I become a prime suspect? What if someone saw me? They’ll find her soon enough, right?” I always had to reassure myself that I was a good person. This time it didn’t seem to be working though. Maybe I could sleep this off and think about it in the morning? I took two sleeping pills and was out in the next 20 minutes.


End file.
